Yuichiro Takiguchi (Manga)
Backstory Yuichiro was a short boy, who looked slightly younger than his age. He was a big anime fan, and many of his classmates thought of him as an otaku. He found it very easy to sympathise with people and was very shy, especially around girls. Friends and Enemies He has been close friends with Tadakatsu Hatagami since primary school. He also got along with Keita Iijima and Yoshio Akamatsu. He also admired the more popular students such as Shuya Nanahara, Hiroki Sugimura and Shinji Mimura. He also had a slight crush on Mitsuko Souma. In his mind, Yuichiro didn't see Mitsuko as bad as everyone else did as he could tell that something happened to her that made her that way and she was just a lost girl looking for something, although he never told her this as he was too shy to talk to her. In the Program He managed to meet up with his friend Tadakatsu, and they choose to travel together. When Mitsuko creeps up on Tadakatsu, intending to kill him, Yuichiro interrupted her. The two of them took Mitsuko hostage, Tadakatsu refusing to trust her. Tadakatsu decides to take a nap but makes sure Yuichiro watches Mitsuko as he sleeps. Mitsuko and Yuichiro talk for awhile where Yuichiro tells her that he believes that she isn't as bad as their classmates say she is since she seems to have a sad look in her eyes. Mitsuko is touched by his words but her mind is damanged to a point where she believes he is just trying to gain her trust. He later unties her hands so she can have a drink from his bottle of water and Mitsuko is still surpised that Yuichiro is showing so much kindess to her as she is not used to it. Tadakatsu soon wakes up and takes over. Mitsuko decides it's time to kill him while Yuichiro is sleeping and when she is alone with Tadakatsu, she seduces him and while he is making out with her she tries to get a razor blade taped to her collar and usees it to slice his neck however a cat alearts him and the cut is shallow. Mitsuko runs back to Yuichiro, but not before throwing away the blade. Yuichiro wakes up to the gunfire and sees Mitsuko half naked and Tadakatsu with a cut on his neck. Both try to tell Yuichiro to listen to them but both stories seem possible to him as Mitsuko says Tadakatsu tried to rape her and Tadakatsu is saying that Mitsuko is trying to kill him. Yuichiro asks Tadakatsu for the gun so they can figure things out. As this is going on Mitsuko looks at her sickle however Tadakatsu points the gun at Mitsuko and fires. Mitsuko then sees that Yuichiro jumped in front of her and took the bullet. As he falls to the ground Mitsuko grabs the sickle and slices Tadakatsu to death with it. She then goes back to Yuichiro ready to kill him but he tells her he doesn't want her eyes to be sad for him. Her mind then goes back to their conversation and she now wants him to live and she tries to save him by the only way she thinks would work: Sex Mitsuko unzips his pants and places her mouth on his penis, and then forces his penis into her genitals, during his death throes as he screams for her to stop; Mitsuko feels the delusion that the rape would ease his pain. Mitsuko then stabs him in the face. Mitsuko is angered by Yuichiro's death, as, from her point of view, he was "taking her trust." In Mitsuko's mind, he broke his promise by dying. Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Best Friend * Other Side of the Door * Explosion * Liars * Soap Opera * Allure * Sorceress and the Bullet * Split Personalities * Traumatic Games * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * From Afar (Thoughts) * Incubation (Flashback) * The Right Path (Thoughts) * Determination (Thoughts) * Hope (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia *Yuichiro is the only person to receive mercy from Mitsuko, as she had sex with him because she thought it would save him. *Yuichiros death in the manga differs from his death in the novel, since in the novel Mitsuko shot him without considering saving him. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male